


Harry Time Travels

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry time travels and loses his virginity to Gellert Grindelwald





	Harry Time Travels

Harry Potter looked at the bored expression of a warlord much before his time. Light to Voldemort’s dark. Blue eyes to Voldemort’s crimson. Sane to Voldemort’s insane.

And most importantly, uneasy compared to how angry and righteous Voldemort made him feel.

Harry inhaled a sharp breath and curled into himself. 

The soldiers had not harmed him, aside from confiscating his wand forcefully. They had taken him straight to their master and one simple glance had made Harry an open book for the expert legilimens.

They sat in his office inside a fortress, between them a table. 

Harry couldn’t believe he had travelled back in time to Grindelwald’s war, landing straight into his base of operation.

“So,” the man picked his words with great care. “Albus beats me.”

The only Albus Harry knew was Albus Dumbledore. Weakly Harry formed a word: “uh, yeah.”

Grindelwald nodded, betraying no emotion on his face.

The way this powerful man sized him up with those intense eyes had Harry trembling. He had never been reduced to this before. No one had ever made him feel so helpless. It was the combination of being in another time, in a place where he knew no one and having to navigate war and danger all alone that made Harry suck in a shaky breath which heralded short tears to prick in the corner of his green eyes. 

His magic was overwhelming and Harry had to wonder how the man had lost when as he recalled Hermione telling him, victory had been at the tip of his fingers. 

“Stand.” 

Harry did, fighting off tears and succeeding in this endeavour. He was Harry Potter. Facing dark lords wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Except for when this one said a demand every fibre of Harry’s knew better than to displease him. 

Gellert Grindelwald sat still, blue eyes tracking him without hesitation, without reprieve. 

“Strip. Those muggle clothes are abhorrent.”

At the command Harry tentatively began to unbutton his dress shirt and then his jeans, stepping out of them in just his pants.

“I’ll have some of my men get you clothes later. Continue.” Grindelwald gestured Harry and waited. 

Harry froze in place. He couldn’t string his hurried, jumbled thoughts into coherent questions so instead dumbly looked at the dark lord.

“I want you naked, Harry Potter. Failure to comply will end in pain.”

Harry’s form shook as his hands gripped the elastic band of his briefs before sliding them down ceremoniously. The entire time his breath quickened and shallowed leaving him gasping for air after he’d done as commanded.

It was that impassive expression that made Harry mortified and afraid while the man took him all in from a respectable distance. This was all for humiliation, Harry thought and begged to be right. 

Because he didn’t want this to be real. None of this had better be real. 

Gellert Grindelwald had made no motion of taking off his robe so Harry held that as consolation. As a sign that nothing would happen. 

“Pull your chair away, sit back in it, spread your legs, and touch yourself.” Grindelwald said clinically, voice monotonous and emotionless. His eyes peered at Harry, commanding and domineering. 

Harry did as bid. What else could he do? If he said no Grindelwald would kill him and Voldemort would win in his time, unopposed. They’d just destroyed all of his horcruxes. Harry was supposed to finally kill Voldemort when this incident had transported him here.

Gellert leaned forward in his chair and propped his elbows onto the table, resting his chin upon his hands.

“I suggest you stop thinking about your future when it wholly depends on my mercy tonight.” 

Harry’s thought halted at that. He blinked some new tears away and reluctantly took a hold of his cock, playing with it, gently at first. He ran his hand up and down along the shaft, biting down moans and grunts.

When he closed his eyes, tuned out Grindelwald’s presence, and thought about Ginny it was quick work to get himself hard. 

“Look at me.”

Harry snapped his eyes open and in his fit of high delirium being aroused and about to get off brought him, Grindelwald looked an inviting sight. His magical presence had lessened considerably upon noting that Harry would obey. It wasn’t nearly as suffocating. 

A smug smirk broke Grindelwald’s impassive facade.

Harry stroked himself rapidly, all while staring at the power hungry man across from him. He was built similarly to how Krum was, Harry noted and keened a muffled scream, desperate for release. Fire burned in his abdomen. A twitch went through his cock to the rest of him. 

One final stroke spent him over his own hand and part of the table. His sight strayed dizzily to Grindelwald who distastefully pointed to the mess and commanded. “Lick that clean.”

Then the dark wizard stood, not deigning to watch Harry reluctantly obey. He summoned a soldier and spoke in Hungarian with him. Harry tried not to let this mortify him. It was a losing battle.

Hungarian was a gruff language. To the ears it wasn’t pleasant and only seemed to spike the fear dancing in the young wizard’s heart at the prospect of there being something sinister in their conversation. 

After Harry had finished licking his own come off and swallowing it he had some clothes thrown at him by Grindelwald. It was a soldier’s uniform. A long robe that would reach beneath his knees. 

“...er thank you?”

Curtly the man nodded. Harry dressed himself now, less shy about his situation. He’d bloody well wanked off in front of someone that held his life in the palm of his hand! 

He was just thankful for having clothes now. Though, the lack of undergarments was a bit airy for his taste. Was this common for wizards now? Harry didn’t want to ask to find out.

“Who is this Voldemort that kills me and where can I find him?” 

A languid whip of magic dripped off of Grindelwald and curled around Harry, telling him to obey.

“Tom Riddle is his real name…”

The whip tightened its hold expectantly and Harry rasped out: “What date is it?” 

“July 13th 1941.”

“He’s at Wool’s orphanage in London.” Harry said, remembering the earlier threat. It was unwise to give out this information, as it would no doubt change the course of time… “But you shouldn’t kill him. It’s important for the linear timeline and uh…”

“Let me make a suggestion.” Grindelwald straightened up as a falcon to stare down at a fish out of water, withdrawing his magic into himself to let Harry breathe. “Your are now. What may be for you shall not be for me. Accept that and do not make difficulties.”

Harry drew his lips in a conflicted, but obedient line. Self preservation instincts seemed to finally kick in for him. Now that he had no one to save but himself. 

“Good. Consider your prophecy fulfilled.” Grindelwald said pleasantly as if speaking about the weather and not murdering a not so innocent child.

Harry gulped. This powerlessness hurt him. It destroyed him. Because what use was a hero that could do nothing?

“All right.” Gellert said then. “Stay here, time-traveller. Eat some food, drink some pálinka. It’s in the cabinet behind the desk.” Harry looked at it. The malnourished orphan in him knew better than to refuse free food.

“Don’t try to escape.”

“You’re talking like I’ve got somewhere to go...?” Harry trailed off, green eyes glued to the intricate cabinet. It was less work than to try and shield his mind from the brilliant wizard. 

Grindelwald shrugged. 

“Am I trapped here?” at Grindelwald’s prompting noise Harry amended carefully, “Here in this time.”

“Probably.” his english was thickly accented.

Harry blinked. Hands balled into tight fists. Teeth gritted in powerlessness.

“I don’t want to be…”

“I don’t want to kill Albus, but seeing your mind has made me realise there is no alternative. Sleep, perhaps, if you are up to it.”

“You’re terrifying.” Harry murmured, dressed in a light summer uniform of the man’s army. If anyone found him from the other side of the war (the not fascist one, his mind helped differentiate) they would shoot to kill. Not at all knowing who he was or what he meant.

“Thank you.”

With that incredibly thought out reply Gellert Grindelwald disapparated.

Harry Potter slid into Grindelwald’s chair this time and rummaged through the cabinet. There he found some biscuits which he ate, and a few long bottles. He corked one open, taking a sip that at first wasn’t much, but then tasted like fiendfyre on his tongue. 

Oh god. Harry thought. And then to stop himself from thinking he took another swig of the drink.

Oh God why was his life such a meandering rollercoaster?

By the time finished two bottles Grindelwald returned, looking pained and forlorn.

Harry instinctively drew back when the commander advanced towards him. His firm hands grabbed hold of Harry’s face.

“Have you done this before?” the man asked him, voice ragged and on a brink of emotional collapse. A complete contrast to the powerful wizard from before.

“Time travel? Yeah,” Harry remembered Hermione and their third year shenanigans. 

“No.” Grindelwald slipped one hand from Harry’s face until it rested above Harry’s groin. He put pressure on the area and repeated. “Have you ever done this before?”

“No.” Harry answered. The alcohol may have quelled the terror and heightened his boldness, but losing his virginity to Gellert fucking Grindelwald had sobered him enough for fear to rear its ugly head. 

“It doesn’t hurt.” Grindelwald assured him before tilting his head and kissing him.

Harry tensed at the firmness of the other’s hands that grounded him. His breath quickened. Gellert ignored this in favour of slowly turning Harry around and pushing him onto the table, arranged so he was on his back.

“Wait. Wait.” Harry managed to whisper through hasty wheezes. His fingers grasped hold of Grindelwald’s uniform and kept him at a small distance. 

“What?” Gellert growled, wanting nothing more than to pull those hands away and continue his pleasurable mission.

“I,” Harry said and looking directly at those king blue eyes made him feel so miniscule and unimportant. It reverted the boy who lived into just that, a boy who lived thanks only to dumb luck.

Luck that had run out finally.

“I…”

Gellert said some things in Hungarian and kissed Harry again, ignoring his panicked movements and jittery not-sentences. He took hold of Harry’s hands and pinned them to his chest painfully. 

When Harry didn’t fight Grindelwald’s hands moved away from him, to his robe to lift it to his waist, exposing the young wizard.

“I don’t like guys.” Harry blurted out finally and tried to wiggle out of the encounter. 

“Right now,” Gellert said, his magic subjugating and commanding and terrifying anyone with an ounce of brain matter into compliance, “I don’t care. It’ll be quick. Imagine the red haired girl.”

“Ginny.” Harry croaked out in embarrassment. A spell was muttered, a slick finger was rubbing against Harry’s entrance gently, teasingly.

He fell back on the table, concentrated on the ceiling tiles, and tried not to think about what was happening to him. What a sight he must make, tousled, out of time and out of depth, reeking of alcohol, and about to have Gellert fucking Grindelwald fuck him.

Grindelwald made practically no noise, just working on Harry like he would be on a magical ritual or a business project. It was the impersonality that got to him the most. Somehow it made everything feel isolating and bad.

A small airy laugh slipped out of the wizard and he leaned forward to kiss Harry again. He tasted like lemon drops. “Do you want my attention or are you trying to think of me as a woman?”

“I don’t want this at all...none of this.”

The elder wizard drew back and pushed in two fingers, eliciting a slight hiss of pain from Harry. It lessened when Grindelwald repeated his lubricant spell. A hasty apology was given. 

While Gellert explored Harry, the young saviour in need of saving bucked and mewled against his will. Damn those instinctive feelings. They conjured up a small chuckle out of Grindelwald, breaking his cold exterior.

“How do you even know you don’t like men?”

Harry blinked at the question. It wasn’t something he’d ever expected to be asked while a man was three fingers into his arse. But here he was!

“Well, I mean...I’ve only ever liked girls that way.”

“Oh, what about that quidditch player I noticed your thoughts straying to?” There was a curious lilt to Gellert’s voice as he asked.

Having a conversation made Harry less tense and scared. It wasn’t like this hurt or anything. This was just something new and unknown and sometimes uncomfortable. He’d always wanted to try this, though with Ginny. 

“Krum, I uh...He was handsome, yeah.”

“You’re adorable.” Gellert chuckled again and began to quicken his pace with his fingers, stretching and twirling and oh god. When they quirked upward they hit something that made Harry gasp out in surprise.

“You like that, yes?” the man leered, knowingly. 

“Yeah.”

Grindelwald repeated the motion. Harry, expecting the tingling feeling now, let go and immersed himself in the pleasure. 

“When are you going to fuck me?” through quick gasps Harry asked, digging his fingernails into the side of the desk.

“Are you really that ignorant of sex to not know I already am?”

“I mean...kind of.”

Gellert leaned forward to kiss him again, this time catching his lips in a small, arousing bite. 

Harry closed his eyes and moaned into the slight, exhilarating touches. Their magic intertwined now, too, which made everything heightened and more intense.

“How much did you drink?”

Harry said: “two?”

He hated how everything he said today sounded like a question. 

Gellert cast a cursory glance towards his cabinet and sniffed. “Two bottles. Are you going to be sick?”

“M a Gryffindor.” Harry laughed now at the confusion blossoming over the warlord’s handsome face. “I drank twice as much many times and survived. Quidditch parties,” he added as explanation and curled his lips in a vague smile when Gellert nodded curtly and went about extracting his fingers.

The sudden openness felt strange and Harry shifted towards Grindelwald. Silently begging for something to fill him up.

The man, much to Harry’s disappointment didn’t disrobe, but simply ubottened a portion of his uniform to let his cock out. 

Harry shifted again to see it, but was pushed back on his back. 

“Interested now all of a sudden, are you?”

Harry’s cheeks burned like phoenix fire. “It doesn’t hurt much, right?” 

Gellert tilted his head slightly and snorted at the precious virgin in his care. 

“No. People wouldn’t be doing it if did.”

It was very strange to have Gellert fucking Grindelwald reassuring him that sex didn’t hurt. This was especially weird when Harry did some math in his head and came to the conclusion that he was going to fuck Dumbledore’s peer!

“Don’t think about Albus.” the exhaustion and melancholy pooled into Gellert’s voice and Harry blinked cautiously like Hedwig often did.

Harry had his hands pulled from the side of the desk and planted onto his buttocks. The instruction followed: “Keep yourself open for me. Participate.”

The young wizard did as bid. Thinking back a bit how his first time would have gone with anyone from his age group. 

“Has anyone ever tried to teach you occlumency?” Gellert asked and dragged his hands across Harry’s torso and thighs, forcing out of the young wizard content murmurs and sounds. 

“A professor did. He said I haven’t the knack for iiiit-”

The tip of Gellert’s cock rested against Harry’s entrance. Grindelwald groaned as he mumbled another lubricant spell to coat his already pre cum smeared cock and then began to push it in. 

Harry jerked from his position, not quite expecting this. It was more demanding a job than taking three slender fingers in, that was for sure.

Gellert’s free hand shot out to still him, holding onto the small of Harry’s back , offering comfort and an anchor. 

Harry let his relief show. Slowly he eased into a position between lying down and sitting up. He propped his elbows back on the table to support himself. 

“I want to see.” the younger wizard demanded, face flushed.

Gellert snorted and said that prisoners of war ought to have no demands. 

“Is that, ah, what I am?” Harry gasped and melted into a moan. When the man was fully inside he stopped moving, allowing Harry to get used to the fullness of him. He didn’t think he ever would. 

“What did you think you were?” Gellert rasped out, feeling the effects if arousal slamming into him from Harry’s tightness. A flicker of aroused desperation coated Gellert’s expression. His eyes wished to close and his shaky hands wished to grasp Harry and take what was his.

“I don’t know. Consort?”

Gellert shook with silent laughter, eased out of Harry, and thrust into him quick. It felt like a stab of discomforting pleasure rock through them both. Harry gasped, letting go of himself and falling back. The older wizard took this as a sign to continue, either not noticing the slight twitches and grunts, or chalking them up as enjoyment.

“Slow down.” Harry ground out, realising he needed to communicate with the man. “Please.”

Gellert stopped altogether. He caressed Harry’s cheek lightly and told him that he had an idea. 

Pulling out of Harry, Grindelwald sat in his chair, and beckoned Harry to straddle him.

“Set your own pace.” the commander said.

“I’m going to come very quickly.”

Grindelwald snorted: “If you come on me I expect you to clean it up.”

“You have some fetish.” Harry mumbled and when he climbed down from the desk yelped loudly, having not expected Gellert fucking Grindelwald to playfully strike his ass. 

He jolted at the touch, a wave of pleasure going straight to his hard, erect prick.

“Well, it seems that the Gryffindor likes to be spanked like a cheeky child.” 

Harry sheepishly smiled and tried to sit on the cock that was moments ago in his ass. That helped alleviate his fear because well, it would fit.

“What are you going to do about it?”

“After I have my way with you. I’ll have to ask you some more questions about my future -’’ before Harry could tell him that he’d told him everything he knew, Gellert continued over him, ‘’- your ability to sit will depend upon your willingness to answer.’’

Ah. Harry opened his mouth partially and then smiled again. Ah, indeed.


End file.
